Sakura, Merleawe and the secret gems of life
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: A chance meeting. Two very similar people. Magic in common. The only legend that they want to get...Is the very powerful "Gems of life".


Card Captor Sakura AND Magical x Miracle! Crosssooooovvveeeer! =D

* * *

Merleawe walked past Fern. "I'm just going out for awhile, I'll be back soon" Fern frowned. "When you said that last time I had to, literally, pull you back to the castle! Both Yue and I told you that you would be unable to get back to the castle if you drunk that much!" He frowned even more when he saw Merleawe's cheeky smile that basically said all over it that she was innocent.

Merleawe stopped in her tracks. "Me-Merleawe? Are you feeling okay?" Merleawe looked to the sky as she felt un-overwhelming force of magical power. "What...Is that?" She whispered as the entire sky blackened. Both the Sun and the Moon had disappeared.

Yue alongside the other magic users on the council, raced to were Merleawe and Fern were. "Merleawe!" Yue shouted as she turned her head to him. "That is extremely powerful magic!" She nodded as she turned her gaze back to the sky.

 _ **[On the nearest continent]**_

"It's coming!" Yue shouted. "Sakura!" Keroberous yelled as Sakura looked up in a flash. Eriol pointed his staff at her, as several massive beams of fire thundered towards her. "Shield!" She created a very powerful shield in front of her friends...Yet the beams were not aimed for them...They were aimed for her.

Sakura summounded Jump in seconds and took off into the sky, trying her hardest to avoid Eriol's fire.

 _ **[Back to Viegald]**_

Fern's eyes widened as he saw someone flying near the beam of fire energy that was being shot at them. "Oh my god..."

'I can't let yet another war start!' Merleawe thought sharply. "I can't let another war destroy this world! I simply will NOT allow it!" She raced into the distance with all the crew of her's alongside the magical council hot on her heels.

 _ **[Over to Sakura's Final Test by Eriol]**_

Sakura was trying her best to dodge the beams. "Sakura!" Kero shouted mere minutes before one of the fire beams hit her dead on. Syaoran summonded his wind spell and Sakura landed saftely on the ground. "Are you alright?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah"

Eriol stopped using his magic for a moment. "To use magic in that state...He is being reckless"

 _ **[Not far away from the Tsukimine Shrine]**_

Merleawe had been running for a very long time, she had used her wind magic to take her into the sky, then land on the new continent. She felt very powerful magical powers especially powers of a darkness nature.

Yue looked at Fern as he (literally) jumped onto Merleawe to stop her from running so fast. "Ah!" She fell to the floor with Fern. "What the hell Fern!"

Fern held her on the ground while the crew around her gathered. "You can't just rush into such a battle-ground! You could get seriously hurt!" Merleawe growled as she forced herself up, thereby knocking Fern to the ground, she brushed the dirt off of her sleeve's.

"I am NOT going to not go in there just because I could get, 'Seriously hurt'! I have a duty to stop this world from being plunged into a huge war!" She shouted as she then raced at her top speed at the shrine where the battle was being raged. Fern growled. "For god's sake! Get!" He raced after her with Vaith in his wake. "Back here!"

Yue sighed. "We don't have time for this" Within mere moments he used very powerful magic to trip Merleawe up.

 _ **[Over to Sakura's final test]**_

"Windy!" Sakura summonded the wind card and it flew directly at Eriol. Sakura was shocked when Windy's power didn't get close to Eriol. In fact, he had his own shield up.

"You cannot capture me the same way you did Yue"

 _ **[The house nearest to the Tsukimine Shrine]**_

"That hurt!" Merleawe rubbed her temple. "You are one heck of an annoying git Yue!" Yue sighed. "Well, if you didn't keep, REPEATEDLY, go into dangerous situations I wouldn't have to!"

Merleawe looked to the person on top of the arch in front of them. "That guy...Has tons of power..."

 ** _[Sakura and Eriol's battle]_**

Eriol sighed when Sakura looked stubborn. He fired a massive fire beam at her. "FLY!" She took off into the sky to try to avoid Eriol's beam. "Sakura!" Keroberous shouted as Sakura flew underneath another one.

A fire beam connected with Sakura's left wing. "Ah, Ah" As the fire beam burnt a hole into her left wing, she fell towards the ground.

 _ **[Merleawe's Team]**_

Merleawe took in a deep breath. Fern looked to her. "If we step in when they get very dangerous then?"

Glenn thought for a moment. "Hang on...Maybe it's that girl's test?" Yue nodded. "Most likely"

"For now...We wait" Vaith stated as he stood next to Merleawe, he put his arm across her when she tried to go for it again. "No"

 _ **[Sakura's test]**_

"Nothing less from you" Eriol started. "But it doesn't look like all the cards have changed"

Sakura blinked. "Hoeh?" The siX changed cards flew into her hand. "Why! Why is it this way!?"

* * *

I am going to _have_ to stop making stories and finish my current ones...

TFSA:- You know that much! *slaps JLA around the head*

Ugh...*rubs head* You didn't have to do that to me!

TFSA:- Well, you are stupid sometimes...Okay, more then sometimes

(sigh)

See you in Chapter 2! =D


End file.
